


awkward smiles and new beginnings

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Carmen smiles, and Gary smiles back."Hey."
Relationships: Carmen Cortez/Gary Giggles
Kudos: 9





	awkward smiles and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> what a fic to post after over a month lol
> 
> hi im a spy kids stan now

Carmen stands with her family, her gaze stuck on one person in particular. As her parents speak with the Toymaker, she isn't able to focus. 

Why hadn't Juni's call for 'everyone' brought in Gary Giggles? It seemed to have brought in Gurti, but it was only her call that had him come in to help.

She watches Gary seemingly reunite with his sister, shoving her away playfully as they argue over something. She bites her lip, glancing back over to Juni.

Her brother is with the kids from Game Over. He has friends for once. She laughs to herself before looking back at Gary.

"I'll be right back," Carmen speaks, distancing herself from her parents and walking closer to the boy.

He turns around and raises an eyebrow at her. Gurti only snorts, sporting a knowing grin, and excuses herself to annoy Juni and his new pals.

"Hey," Gary smiles softly.

"Hey," Carmen shoves her hands in her pockets, "Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

He laughs. "Sure, that sounds cool."

It's awkward and imperfect, but it's a start. 

It's all just a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> hello pls check out my [tumblr](https://nalanoola.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> annoy me abt spy kids there too ok


End file.
